


Hopes and Dreams

by krazyk2314



Category: Hopes and Dreams - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After a scare on a hunt, you overhear Dean telling Sam that you’re the only reason he’d ever consider leaving the life of hunting.





	

Hunting was tough. More than tough, and there had been many times you had considered leaving it behind, trying to make a normal life for yourself. It had never happened, and now here you were, 15 years into hunting and you no longer really saw a way out.

It wasn't that you minded so much anymore. Hunting had brought you a family, and you wouldn't consider leaving them for anything. It had brought you a home, something you had never thought you would have again. Most of all it had brought you Dean, your boyfriend. 

The two of you had been dating for almost five years now, never pushing it anything past that. It was useless in a hunter's life to think about things like marriage and children. Some days, especially after a hard hunt that thought made you sad, and you ended up drowning your sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. Dean always seemed to recognize when you were in those moods, giving you the comfort you needed without pushing for an explanation.

Lately however, that mood had seemed to hit you more and more, leaving you grumpy and out of sorts. Dean tried to bring you out of it, even finding another hunt for you to go on. So, here you were in some National Forest, in the middle of nowhere, trying to hunt down a Wendigo. The thing that had killed your parents so long ago when you had been out camping.

"Y/N, what do you think? Maybe we could buy a tent and go camping one day." Dean suggested as you trudged through the thick foliage, with Sam following behind. 

"No thank you." You grumbled, never wanting to spend another night in the woods. It reminded you of the horrible night you had been left behind by the Wendigo, left alone in the shredded tent until hunters came and rescued you. Those hunters had been Sam and Dean, and he should have known you wouldn't go for his suggestion.

"Y/N, I'm just kidding. I would never do that to you." He promised, his hand low on your back as you came to the ransacked camp sight. Blood was splattered everywhere, and you shuddered. 

"Damn it Y/N, I messed up. Shouldn't have brought you on this hunt." Dean swore, wrapping his arms around you.

"No, it's okay. I needed to face my fears someday." You insisted, even though you could feel your anxiety trying to get to you.

"I think I found a trail!" Sam yelled from the far end of the camp site. Letting Dean head over to his brother, you walked around the other side, looking for clues. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and a small stuffed bear. Picking it up, you held it to your chest, hoping you would be in time to save the child. Seeing a pink jacket laying on the ground a couple steps away, you went to pick it up when you heard the rustling of the leaves overhead. 

You could hear Dean calling for you, but before you could answer him, you were wrapped up in a pair of skinny and smelly arms. "Dean!" You screamed as the Wendigo pulled you away from the campsite, inhumanly fast. Struggling against it's hold, you reared back, only for your head to smack into a tree, knocking you unconscious.

____________________________________________________

Blood trickled down your cheek, coming from the gash above your eyebrow. Your head pounded, and your shoulders were screaming in pain from holding your unconscious body up for so long. 

Opening your eyes, it took a couple of seconds before your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave you were currently in. You could just make out the dirt walls around you, and the bodies hanging across from you. Including the little girl you had so wished to save. With a tear running down your cheek, you hoped you weren't too late, that there was still the chance she would be alive.

Struggling against the rope holding you up, you tried to pull it down, but it wasn't budging. Frantic, you pulled and pulled, your wrists turning bloody, your shoulders beyond sore, but you couldn't stop. You couldn't die like your parents. It brought your anxiety out ten fold, and you couldn't catch your breath, and you felt like your heart was going to pound out of your chest. 

You weren't sure how long you hung there, your breathing frantic, sweating profusely even though it was freezing in the cave. It only became worse when you heard the sound of the Wendigo walking into the cave, his footsteps echoing in the enclosed area. 

"Please, no." You kept begging, the fate of your parents flashing before your eyes, hating the fact that you would die like them. That you wouldn't get to turn old with Dean. The Wendigo came into your small room, pausing in front of the other people hanging up. Pretending to be unconscious still, you watched in horror as the Wendigo pulled down one of the adults, dragging it kicking and screaming out of the room. The person's screams continued on, until all of a sudden, silence. "No." You whispered, knowing that sooner or later, it would be your fate.

Time passed, and you passed in and out of unconsciousness. Praying that Sam and Dean would find the trial and come save you. Hoping they wouldn't get themselves caught in the process. As you fought against falling asleep once again, you heard sounds coming from the front of the cave. Thinking it was the Wendigo coming back for more, you struggled against your rope, tears streaming down your face as you whispered no over and over.

Coming into the room, it came straight for you, running one of it's long claws down your face, slicing your cheek wide open. Squealing in pain, you tried to pull away, but it caught you with one it's grotesque hands, while running the other down your arm, slicing the skin as it went. 

"Get away from her you ugly ass!" Dean's voice rang out in the small room, and the Wendigo turned in shock just in time to be met with a flare gun. Watching as it burst into flames, you felt yourself go limp with relief.

"Y/N!" Dean exclaimed, rushing forward and cupping your cheek with his hands, being careful not to press against your wounds. "I'm here. We're going to get you out of here."

"Dean, the girl." You whispered. Sam was already over there, checking the pulse of the girl, and the other victim. Shaking his head sadly, you felt tears fall once again at the fact that you had been unable to save her.

"We were too late." Dean said softly, just as broken over it as you were. Cutting the rope, he held you with one arm, before picking you up and carrying you bridal style out of the cave. The bright sunlight burnt your eyes, and you turned your face to his chest, burrowing them against his flannel. "Shh, I've got you." Being in his arms was comforting, and you felt yourself relaxing, finally falling asleep against his warm chest. 

Some time later you felt yourself waking up, your body stiff and sore, dried blood caked to your face. The movement underneath you was different, and you realized you were laying in the backseat of the Impala, as Dean drove down the highway. It was no longer bright outside, you could just make out the moon from the top of the window.

Sam and Dean were talking softly in the front, the radio turned off, a rarity in the Impala. You could just make out Dean's profile as he looked out the windshield. Staying still, trying not to jostle your aching shoulders, you listened in on their conversation. "Sammy, I thought I had lost her back there." 

"But Dean, you didn't. She was okay, and we were able to save her, and kill the Wendigo. Her wounds will heal, and everything will be alright again."

Dean stayed silent for a moment, and you could feel someones eyes on you. "It just made me realize something. I've known for a long time that I've loved her. But almost losing her on this hunt made me realize something."

"Yeah, what's that?" Sam questioned, as you held your breath.

"That I would be willing to leave this life with her. Hell, I've dreamed of it ever since we met. Giving her the apple pie life, with a marriage, and family. The house with a front porch. Even a dog if she wanted it. Whenever I think of leaving this life, of settling down, I imagine it with her."

"Does she know that?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't think so. We've never talked about the future like that. I know sometimes she gets melancholy, and I know it's because she's sad that in our life that will never happen. It breaks my heart, seeing her like that."

"Maybe, when we get back, the two of you should have a talk. I've always known there is a light at the end of this tunnel, and maybe it's time for you. You deserve it Dean, the chance for happiness, especially with Y/N." Sam assured his brother. 

"I don't know." Dean said softly. "I mean, what if we leave the life, and we realize it's the only thing that's held us together? And how am I going to be able to leave this life, and live knowing there's monsters still killing innocent people out there?"

Sam placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. "I don't know. These are all things the two of you need to talk about. But know this. I will support your decision no matter what it is."

Still pretending to be asleep, you let their words wash over you, trying to figure out exactly what you wanted. It was nice hearing the fact that Dean wanted a chance at a different life with you. But you also agreed with him. How could you leave this life behind, to know people were dying, all so you could try something new?

It wasn't much longer before Dean was pulling into the bunker's garage, the lights bright against the inside of your eyelids. Dean leaned in, gently picking you up, and you let him carry you down the hallway, into your shared bedroom. As he placed you on the bed, you opened your eyes, staring up into his concerned green ones. "Dean, did you truly mean it?" You asked him.

"Your awake!" He exclaimed. "And did I mean what?"

"The fact that you've dreamed of leaving this life with me?" You questioned, wanting to hear the words coming from him while he was looking at you. 

"Y/N, that's been one of my recurring dreams ever since I've fallen in love with you. You're the only reason I would ever leave this life behind." He assured you.

"Truly?" You questioned him again and he nodded.

Kneeling down in front of you, he grasped your hands in his. "Y/N, I love you, and I would do anything to make you happy. Even if that means giving up this bunker and this life. If that's what you wanted." 

"Dean, there are times I want that, more than anything. But then I think about all the good we are doing, all the people we can save, and it makes me feel selfish." You admitted.

"You are not selfish for thinking that. You have saved so many people, that if you ever want to settle down, away from this job, you should be able to, with no guilt on your shoulders. You just need to let me know, and I will gladly follow you." 

Pulling him to you, you pressed your lips softly to his. "Thank you for that Dean. But, for right now, I think we need to continue fighting the fight. I can handle it, with you by my side."

"Sweetheart, I will never not be by your side. You can count on that." He answered, before pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
